


Famille des Démons

by Mysterious_Prophetess



Series: Unlikely Crossovers [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Demons, Experimental, Fairies, French Mythology, Gen, Mythological Elements, fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Mysterious_Prophetess
Summary: Adrien goes to school and lives an extraordinary life as a superhero saving Paris from Hawkmoth's akumas as Chat Noir. He also has to uphold the Agreste Family name and navigate his father's restrictive rules.--------------------------------------------------------------------Gabriel Agreste runs a successful fashion empire.Gabriel Agreste is also the head of a successful empire of a  different kind.In which, no matter the universe, Gabriel Agreste is overly protective of his son.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a Nura no Mago fusion with Miraculous Ladybug.  
> I might someday go back and write one in the other direction with Rikuo and Tsurara.
> 
> Even though in this fic Gabriel ≠ Hawkmoth, this doesn't reflect my personal opinions on the matter.

 

* * *

 

At night, in the Agreste dining room, which was more the size of a banquet hall, there was a host of strange and bizarre beings were gathered around the large table. At the head was Gabriel Agreste.

“How are things progressing with the Alsace Demons?” Gabriel said as he sipped a glass of wine. A woman dressed in white with white hair answered,

“In exchange for protection from the Italian Mafia Demone, they will allow us passage through their lands unmolested.”

“Jean de L’Ours?”

“I’ve had no problem in my region. Not since we routed those arrogant German Drachens last month.”

“In Marseilles I’ve had to deal with some wildly out of area Kappa and Nereids,” a woman who was a snake from the waist down with a pair of wings, “We are currently taking care of them.” A Lutin entered with an envelope clutched between his small hands (making it look all the bigger).

“A message from the Martin Syndicate,” he said handing the missive to Gabriel.

“A Carcolh is encroaching on human territory again, but they have the matter well in hand,” Gabriel said.

“About time those wolves did something,” the white woman muttered.

“My lord, a strange darhut is seeking an audience with you,” another Lutin said.

“Show him in,” Gabriel said. The uneven legged Goat creature trotted into the room with surprising grace.

“My Lord Agreste, we are suffering at the hands of a rouge herd of Chevals Mallets. They are leading people to disaster and are causing demon hunters to blame us. We possess no warriors and are unable to drive them off,” the darhut said.

“Occitan,” Gabriel said. A large ox-sized porcupine looked up.

“Go with him and bring those chevals mallets to order,” he said.

“Of course,” Occitan said.

“Why not me?” The speaker had a lion’s head, a turtle shell, six bear legs and the body of an Ox. Swishing behind it was a scorpion tail.

“You idiot, you’ll only frighten people!” A small white furred man with an extremely long beard said.

“Tarasque, Barberai, enough,” Gabriel said. The pair quieted down, “Occitan, you may go now.”

 

“Sir, there are rumors that there is a Matagot haunting your house recently. In the form of a small strange black cat,” a third Lutin said.

“Natalie knows better than to have anything to do with the demon world,” Gabriel said.

“It wasn’t said to be associating Mademoiselle Sancoeur,” the Lutin said. Gabriel was silent.

“What has it been doing around my son? I thought your annoying pest of a son was keeping a better eye on him, Jean,” Gabriel said.

“Ivan is trying his best,” Jean said, “If you had simply let your son know about any of this, you might not have this situation.”

“That is _enough_ , Jean.”

 

“It is not enough, Gabriel! He has the same blood as you do, son of the great Gargouille, he has a right to his heritage!”

“Even when that heritage is why his mother is missing?” Gabriel said in a low dangerous tone. His blue eyes had gained reptilian slits.

“What happened to her was regrettable, we should have protected her better and not let it get to the point where she had to use her last transformation,” Jean said, “But it doesn’t excuse you for isolating your son from one half of your life!”

“Enough!” Gabriel’s voice carried the echo of a growl, “Adrien _will_ live his life as a human.”

 

* * *

 

The meeting adjourned a few hours later leaving only Jean and Gabriel in the room.

“The meeting is over, go back to your duties,” Gabriel said.

“The kid is half-demon! if that fairy blood-.”

“Jean.” Gabriel said. The man-bear stopped and shook his head before taking his leave.

 

Gabriel had a matagot exploiting his son to deal with.

* * *

 

He approached Adrien’s room with stealth and opened the door to find his son already asleep for the night. He looked so much like-. The dragon man had a mission. There it was, sleeping next to his son’s pillow. The strange matagot his house Lutin had seen. It was unlike any matagothe’d ever laid eyes upon. A green feline eye creaked open and shot up into the air in shock.

“I have to admit, if Adrien had confided in me that you weren’t human, I wouldn’t have been the least bit shocked,” it said. That….was **not** a Matagot. Matagot could not speak.

“What are you and why are you around my son,” Gabriel hissed. Adrien shifted in his sleep making both protective entities freeze. After it was clear the boy wasn’t waking up, the tiny cat like being floated away from the bed, across Adrien’s very spacious room, and into the hallway. Gabriel following suit.

“What are _you_ is a better question, Mr. Agreste,” the creature said.

“I have little patience for your riddles, cat.” Gabriel said.

“My name is Plagg. Not Cat. Your hospitality is lacking. You haven’t even offered me any cheese!” it said.

 

Gabriel was no moron. Once he heard the name he knew what he was looking at. A quantic god. A Kwami.

“Why are you with my son,” Gabriel said, “Shouldn’t you be with a Miraculous wielder?” Gabriel said.

“Oh, so you have heard of me, and yet you still offer no cheese. I see where Adrien gets his stingy streak from,” Plagg sniffed.

“Go and ask the wielder of your miraculous for cheese. This house is closed to your kind,” Gabriel said with a slight growl.

“I can’t do that. I am unable to abandon my miraculous or its wielder,” Plagg said, “As you well know.”

“Pick someone else.” Gabriel said.

“I cannot,” Plagg said, “Besides, do you know how long it takes to train a decent Chat Noir? Even if I could shift to another wielder, I wouldn’t. Destiny has chosen him.”

“I thought only humans could wield Miraculous,” Gabriel said,

“False. My previous chosen was a Cat Sìth woman,” Plagg said.

“She was in danger that night because of you!” Gabriel said.

 

Plagg lost his somewhat playful demeanor. In its place was an angry rigid form.

If Adrien had been able to see it, the magical boy superhero would have thought his jaw dropped to the floor.

 

“It was her destiny,” Plagg said.

“Her **_destiny_**. Is it his as well?” Gabriel said.

“You cannot win this, half-dragon,” Plagg said, “Your men have been unable to touch Hawkmoth’s monsters because they’re created with _quantic magic._ Only quantic magic can undo quantic magic. Ladybug _needs_ her Chat Noir, and when it comes to destined pairs, separating them will be an automatic victory to Hawkmoth. Your little demon world would not survive long in a world where he has three Miraculous. I promise you that. No more Agreste Demons. No more Agreste fashion. No more cheese.”

“The moment this is over, I never want to see you around my son again,” Gabriel said.

“I make no promises without cheese!” Plagg said. With that, the kwami floated through Adrien’s bedroom door.

 _Infuriating little—_. This was why Gabriel hated dealing with gods.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All information that follows came from Wikipedia.  
>  _French Lore_  
>  **A lutin** is a type of hobgoblin (an amusing goblin) in French folklore and fairy tales. Female lutins are called lutines.
> 
>  **Jean de l'Ours (Jean of the Bear) or John Bear** is an old French legend that originated from a village located in thePyrenees Mountains. The story was traditionally told by word of mouth and passed down from generation to generation. It is a story of a man born to a woman and a bear.
> 
>  **Lou Carcolh, or the Carcolh** , is a supposed mythical beast from French folklore. It was described as being both a serpent and mollusk at the same time, taking characteristics from both types of animals. Its massive and long body carried an enormous shell upon its back, much like a snail's shell, that was believed to live in underground caverns in southwest France
> 
> In French mythology or folklore, **Dames Blanches** (meaning literally white ladies) were female spirits or supernatural beings, comparable to the White Women of both Dutch and Germanic mythology. 
> 
> **The Tarasque** was a sort of dragon with a lion's head, six short legs like a bear's, an ox-like body covered with a turtle shell, and a scaly tail that ended in a scorpion's sting. 
> 
> **The dahu** is a legendary creature well known in France, Switzerland and the north of Italy (particularly in French-speaking Aosta Valley).  
>  French, Italian and Swiss pranksters often describe the dahu as a mountain goat-like animal with legs of different sides having differing lengths to fit the mountain's side.  
> Regional variations on its name include dahut or dairi in Jura, darou in Vosges, daru in Picardy, darhut inBurgundy, daù in Val Camonica; also called a tamarou in Aubrac and Aveyron, and tamarro in Catalonia andAndorra. The dahu cub is called a dahuot.
> 
>  **The Gargouille (also Garguiem, as gargoyle from a word for "throat")** is a dragon from the legend of Saint Romanus of Rouen. The monster does not figure in the older account of the saint's life, being recorded for the first time in 1394.  
>  On the left bank of the Seine at Rouen were wild swamps through which rampaged a huge serpent or dragon who "devoured and destroyed people and beasts of the field".
> 
>  **A matagot or mandagot** is, according to some oral traditions of southern France, a spirit under the form of an animal, mostly undetermined, frequently a black cat, but rat, fox, dog or cow types are said to exist too. Matagots are generally evil, but some may prove helpful, like the "magician cat" said to bring wealth into a home if it is well fed.
> 
>  **Melusine** (French:[melyzin] may-loo-zeen) (or melusina) is a figure of European folklore, a feminine spirit of fresh water in a sacred spring or river. She is usually depicted as a woman who is a serpent or fish from the waist down (much like a mermaid). She is also sometimes illustrated with wings, two tails, or both.
> 
> **The Cheval Mallet** (or Malet, meaning Mallet Horse) describes a fabulous and evil horse mentioned in folklore around the French Vendée, Poitou, and more frequently in the Pays de Retz, near Lac de Grand Lieu. It was supposed to appear at night or in the middle of the night as a beautiful white or black horse, saddled and bridled, and tempt travelers exhausted by a long journey. Several legends about the unwary who rode this horse, and never returned.
> 
> **The Peluda** is a supposed dragon or mythical beast that terrorized La Ferté-Bernard, France, in medieval times. Its more recognized name is **Occitan** —or any latine origin— for "hairy". Depending on the account, it had either an ox-sized porcupine-like body or a mess of green hair-like projections hanging from its body that were actually stinger-tipped tentacles which could erect into quills. Its name is derived from this shaggy appearance. Consistently, it was said to have these poisonous stingers that it could also shoot off its body, a snake's scaly neck, head, and tail, large, tortoise-like feet, and a green color.  
>     
>  **Barbegazi** are mythical creatures from Swiss and French mythology. A variety of dwarf or gnome, a barbegazi resembles a small white-furred man with a long beard and enormous feet.  
>   
>  _Celtic Lore_  
>  **The Cat Sìth** (Scottish Gaelic or Cat Sidhe Irish, Cat Sí in new orthography) is a fairycreature from Celtic mythology, said to resemble a large black cat with a white spot on its chest. Legend has it that the spectral cat haunts the Scottish Highlands. Some common folklore suggested that the Cat Sìth was not a fairy, but a witch that could transform into a cat nine times.


End file.
